b1a4fandomcom-20200214-history
Lyrics/Oh My God
Hangul= 웬만하면 말해주지 그랬어 난 내가 뭔가 크게 잘못한 줄 알았어 점점 차가워지고 연락도 뜸해지고 계속 넌 변해갔어 내가 질렸니 권태기는 누구나 있어 헤어지잔 말 너 너무 쉽게 하지마 If not, so 왜 뭐가 불만인 건데 딴 사람 생겼니 나 혼자 어떡하니 Oh my god, I don’t know, why 설마 설마 했었는데 이미 다른 남자 만나고 있어 Oh my god, I hate you, girl! 이러지마 한 번쯤은 모른척할 수 있으니까 Come on come on baby Come on come on now Come on come on baby Come on come on now 난 너뿐이야 되돌리고 싶어 우리 처음으로 다시 돌아가요 너와 같은 곳만 보다가 정작 널 놓쳐버린 건지 oh 내가 널 질리게 했었니 그 남자가 널 흔들었니 생각하면 할수록 속 뒤집어지잖아 어떻게 내게 이럴 수가 있어 너와 나 정말 이거밖에 안됐었니 피하지 좀 마 내 눈을 보고 말해봐 If not, so 나 혼자 착각했었니 영원할거라고 왜 나만 아프게 해 Oh my god, I don’t know, why 설마 설마 했었는데 이미 다른 남자 만나고 있어 Oh my god, I hate you, girl! 이러지마 한 번쯤은 모른척할 수 있으니까 나쁜 남자 되기 싫은 남자의 본능 꽃이 피지 않는 우리들 봄은 지나가겠지 아름다운 이별 메마른 내 감정에 비 올 날이 오겠지 좋은 꿈 좋은 말 좋은 차 위로가 안 돼 새벽이 와도 내 맘은 오후 퇴근길 같아 정신 없이 보내는 너 없는 하루가 끝나겠지 girl Oh my god, I don’t know, why 설마 설마 했었는데 이미 다른 남자 만나고 있어 Oh my god, I hate you, girl! 이러지마 한 번쯤은 모른 척 할 수 있으니까 Come on come on baby Come on come on now Come on come on baby Come on come on now 난 너뿐이야 되돌리고 싶어 우리 처음으로 다시 돌아가요. |-| Romanization= Wenmanhamyeon malhaejuji geuraesseo Nan naega mwonga keuge jalmotan jul arasseo Jeomjeom chagawojigo yeollakdo tteumhaejigo Gyesok neon byeonhaegasseo Naega jillyeonni gwontaegineun nuguna isseo Heeojijan mal neo neomu swipge hajima If not, so wae mwoga bulmanin geonde Ttan saram saenggyeonni na honja eotteokhani Oh my god, i don’t know, why Seolma seolma haesseonneunde Imi dareun namja mannago isseo Oh my god, i hate you, girl! Ireojima han beonjjeumeun moreuncheokhal su isseunikka Come on come on baby come on come on now Come on come on baby come on come on now Nan neoppuniya doedolligo sipeo Uri cheoeumeuro dasi doragayo Neowa gateun gotman bodaga Jeongjak neol nochyeobeorin geonji oh Naega neol jillige haesseonni Geu namjaga neol heundeureonni Saenggakhamyeon halsurok sok dwijibeojijanha Eotteoke naege ireol suga isseo Neowa na jeongmal igeobakke andwaesseonni Pihaji jom ma nae nuneul bogo malhaebwa If not, so na honja chakgakhaesseonni Yeongwonhalgeorago wae naman apeuge hae Oh my god, i don’t know, why Seolma seolma haesseonneunde Imi dareun namja mannago isseo Oh my god, i hate you, girl! Ireojima han beonjjeumeun moreuncheokhal su isseunikka Nappeun namja doegi sirheun namjaui bonneung Kkochi piji annneun urideul bomeun Jinagagetji areumdaun ibyeol memareun Nae gamjeonge bi ol nari ogetji Joheun kkum joheun mal joheun cha wiroga an dwae Saebyeogi wado nae mameun ohu toegeungil gata Jeongsin eobsi bonaeneun neo eomneun haruga kkeutnagetji girl Oh my god, i don’t know, why Seolma seolma haesseonneunde Imi dareun namja mannago isseo Oh my god, i hate you, girl! Ireojima han beonjjeumeun moreun cheok hal su isseunikka Come on come on baby come on come on now Come on come on baby come on come on now Nan neoppuniya doedolligo sipeo uri cheoeumeuro dasi doragayo. |-| English= You should’ve told me I thought I did something wrong You grew colder and called me less frequently You kept changing Are you sick of me? Everything goes through this stage Don’t say you wanna break up so easily If not, so what’s the problem? Do you have someone else? What do I do alone? Oh my god, I don’t know, why I thought you might be but You really are meeting another guy Oh my god, I hate you, girl! Don’t do this, I can pretend I didn’t notice at least this once come on come on baby come on come on now come on come on baby come on come on now I only have you, I want to turn things back Let’s go back to the beginning I looked at the same place as you But did I lose you? Did I make you get sick of me? Did that guy shake you up? The more I think about it, the more upset I get How could you do this to me? Is this all we were? Don’t avoid me, look at my eyes and tell me If not, so did I misunderstand by myself? That we would be forever? Why am I the only one hurting? Oh my god, I don’t know, why I thought you might be but You really are meeting another guy Oh my god, I hate you, girl! Don’t do this, I can pretend I didn’t notice at least this once A man’s instinct doesn’t want to be bad Our spring that didn’t bloom flowers It will pass and a beautiful goodbye will come There will be a day when rain will fall on my dried up emotions Good dreams, good words, a good car, it doesn’t help Even when the dawn comes, my heart feels like the evening A day without you that I spend mindlessly will be over girl Oh my god, I don’t know, why I thought you might be but You really are meeting another guy Oh my god, I hate you, girl! Don’t do this, I can pretend I didn’t notice at least this once come on come on baby come on come on now come on come on baby come on come on now I only have you, I want to turn things back Let’s go back to the beginning |-| Japanese= |-| Romaji= References *Hangul via colorcodedlyrics.com *Romanization via kpoplyrics.net *English Translations via popgasa.com Category:Lyrics